Attack on Earth Part 1
by RedLion64
Summary: "Connie, uh this is Steven." A battle cry was heard in the background, "If you get this message? Congratulations your life has been spared. Your not going to believe this." Earth is Invaded again by Homeworld gems.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for posting a new story when I don't update other stories. It just, this story is great. Emotional too, get your tissues! XD**

 **I do not own SU!**

Steven groans again as he falls on his back. His face pale from trying to activate his bubble. His eyes were tired but determined to keep trying. He was having more trouble lately with his gem than normal.

"Steven," Garnet stood a foot away from where he was and knew that something was up. She was smarter than anyone and can see the future. She sensed something was wrong. "Come here." She asks.

Steven had nothing better to do but to listen to the women and his teacher. He got up slowly and shuffled over to her barely lifting his arm to keep him from falling over the table. He sighs as Garnet walks to him instead and gently lifts his chin up to look at her.

"It's okay Garnet. Really it is, I'm just tired is all." Steven says sleepily and tries to stop a groan from escaping from his mouth. He stares at Garnets glasses for a moment before the bigger gem picks him up by his shoulders. "What are you doing?" He asks tilting his head to the side.

"Getting you to bed. You need sleep before I look at your gem. Has it been doing this for awhile?" She asks looking at him in all seriousness. She saw him nod slowly and she sighs. "This is bad." She says adjusting her glasses higher on her face.

"What's wrong?" Steven asks panicking a little.

"Your loosing your gem powers." Garnet says and hears a shriek coming from the room below.

A few minutes later, Amethyst and Pearl appears on the top of the stares. They both had the same expression: shock. How can this be? If a gemstone looses its powers than that means Steven is going to...die.

"What! This isn't happening! This isn't how it's supposed to go!" Pearl says panicking now and holding her hair with her hands.

"Yeah! The gem was responding well yesterday when we had to battle Peridot. What's making it act up?" Amethyst asks looking at Garnet who was looking down at the now sleeping Steven.

"It has to be another gem doing this. It can't be Peridot or Malachite, it must be the new technology that Lapis told us about." She says keeping her voice steady and serious. She looks at the gems for a second and then at Steven. "We must protect him from whoever is doing this." She adds walking to the edge of the staircase and walks down them. Amethyst and Pearl look at each other and fallowed their friend down the stairs and to the warp pad.

"What do you want us to do, Garnet?" Pearl asks a few feet away from the bigger gem. Garnet looks at her and points to the sleeping ten year old boy up above them.

"Keep him in this house. I'm going to see who's doing this and find out why!" She says calmly and the warp pad activated sending a bright light over her and disappears with her too.

"Good luck." Amethyst calls to her after she left. Pearl started to paste back and forth with her fingers in her hair and a hand on her gem. She was panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This chapter will be longer than the last one! It will have less dialogue as the last one, but more details about what is up with Steven. Okay? Let's go!**

 **I don't own Steven Universe!**

This did not go as planned for Steven. He wanted to spend time with his friends but now Garnet gave him orders not to go to his fathers van which is outside the temple. Instead he is in the kitchen, with Amethyst and Pearl helping him make dinner and clean up after themselves.

"This isn't working! We should be helping Garnet figure out who's behind this? Not sitting around waiting!" Pearl explains while washing the dishes with a rag. "I mean, if Steven's gem is indeed loosing its power, then why isn't the gem making a big deal about it. If I'm correct, it should be making side effects like pain, coughing, lightheadedness, and a lot of vomiting, or even death." She adds looking over at Steven and sighs.

"Your theory is not always correct. You can't be shore." Amethyst says walking over to the sink with her dishes. She drops them in the water without looking where the dirty ones are. "Unless Garnet told you. Then Steven is a goner!"

"She did. She told me when we were battling the squid. Another gem must be here." Pearl says quietly and ended the conversation at that.

It has been a long day that day. Garnet came back with news that there's indeed a new gem doing this. The problem is the gem keeps evading Garnets future vision. Steven doesn't have much time, Garnet can tell by the way his gemstone is reacting to pressure. The glow that the gemstone reflects from his heart is getting dimmer every day. Garnet hasn't been herself lately. She has been clingy to Steven ever since. She never left his side unless he went to the bathroom.

He is getting weaker and weaker every day. He is starting to have the first effect, pain. Yes, pain is the painful effect in the gemstone. It occurs when you touch or vibrate the gem. Steven cringed when Garnet wasn't with him. He clenched his fists and his gem starts to glow a bloody red and vibrates when he walks. He groans and falls on his knees.

"Steven!" Amethyst shouted and ran to his aid on the floor.

"Amethyst I told you-! Steven!" Pearl shouted and running to the other side of him.

"It's f-f-fine." Steven assures them and the two gems took a glance at the gemstone. It was showing cracks on it. Pearl stares at it with wonder while Amethyst starts getting scared.

"What are we gonna do!" She yells as Pearl looks up from beside Steven. She looks at the warp pad just in time to see Garnet appear. The bigger gem wasn't keeping calm as she starts to break down. It was rare to see Garnet this way in front of the gems, especially Steven.

"There's no one here! How can someone do this and not appear on my future vision. It doesn't make sense!" Garnet says punching the floor beneath her making the ground shake.

Steven was groaning in pain now, and clenched his gemstone tightly. Sweat was running down his face and neck. Pearl felt his head, he was heating up faster than a human could. He was dying rather faster than a gem could.

Pearl hugs Steven close as Amethyst and Garnet walk to the side watching them. It was heartbreaking that their boy that lived with them since birth is at deaths doorstep. Pearl couldn't remember the time they almost lost him due to aging. She felt her heart shatter into pieces as she remembers Rose's death. Steven was born without a mother and the gems took responsibility over him when Greg was working. They were like his three moms. Never once leaving him in the battlefield or doing a really dangerous mission. They were protective to their little boy. They were shattered when Steven showed them his gem.

Steven Universe, half human, was dying. His face was coated with Sweat and his breathing was slow and raspy. He wasn't going to make it another day.

"This is horrible! How are we going to tell Greg! He's going to be mad at us for not taking care of his boy!" Amethyst shouts and turns around so her back was to the others. She broke down when Steven started coughing. Pearl couldn't handle it anymore. She carries Steven to his bed and lays him down carefully. She then leaves him with Garnet and walks towards where Amethyst is.

"Steven." Garnet says emotionless and strokes the boys cheek slowly. His eyes opened a little but the pain was too intense to open them up fully. "I'll find whoever did this, and take them out. Pearl and Amethyst will stay here." She commands as she kissed his head softly.

"Ok Garnet." Steven whispers so quietly that Garnet and the other gems barely heard him. Garnet smiles sadly and stands up after ruffling his hair on his head.

He doesn't have much time left. Whoever did this will regret that they ever messed with the Crystal Gems. Garnet thought as she passes Amethyst and Pearl to walk to the warp pad.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked along the path with chains on her wrists and legs. She growls as her peach yellow flowing hair gets into her eyes. Topaz's golden brown gem was cracked a little bit and she was shaking with rage. She hears footsteps stepping off from her warp pad and sighs.

"Welcome back!" She growls as she turns her back to the person behind her. Topaz heard her laugh and she felt her chains rattle with the laugh, like skeletons laughing at her in the dark.

"Topaz please consider this opportunity for freedom. This won't work unless your up to it?" The person (obviously a gem) announced walking closer to the chained being. "Your nothing more powerful than life. Your freedom is your award for working with me?" She adds again.

Topaz's ears pointed up at the sound of freedom. She turns around to see Jasper standing there tall but a reck. What did she do while she was alone? Where's Lapis lazuli? Where's the green Doritos Peridot?

"What do you want?" Topaz asks and Jaspers smile send chills down her spine.

"Fuse with me and we'll destroy this planet together! The Crystal Gems are the enemy in this, so we need to take them out one at a time. I already got Stevens gemstone cracked to the point of no return. Now what is your choice?" Jasper asks with the key of unlocking her chains.

"Peridot was my friend. We shall avenged her! Let's fuse!" Topaz says smirking as her chains came undone. She was going to use her flaming wings but Jasper held her back.

Topaz falls on her knees and sees Jasper take her wrists. They start spinning and Topaz was getting scared. Why did she say that! Was Jasper that scary?

"Yes! Those Crystal Gems will be gone!" Jasper shouted and they then start to get bigger. "Yes, YES!"

Four arms formed, each with a single sharp claw on its wrists, yellow and blue and green eyes were seen from her face. Spikes formed into her back and horns were on her head next to the third eye. She had a red tux on and yellow leggings. Jaspers gemstone was on her face while Topaz's blue gemstone was on the back of her back. The crack was showing now.

"We did it! We formed Cherry Opal!" She says and laughs, activating her weapons, a helmet and a staff. She then heads to the warp pad and snickered evily. "Now lets go get Garnet!"

 **Meanwhile with Steven,**

"Arch!"

"Steven are you alright?" Pearl asks giving him a cup of water to keep him hydrated while in bed. She has been keeping him entertain while Amethyst was doing look out for signs of Danger. They have been waiting for Garnet for three hours now, and Steven was still in the pain stage, not to the caughing and throwing up stage yet.

"What do you think?" He asks annoyed caughing a little as Pearl looks at him in shock from his tone of voice. "I'm fine!"

"No. Your not fine! Your- umm very sick." She says keeping calm and not saying the truth. She got up to get some more water for Steven when Amethyst runs in breathing hard. She was white in the face and was clutching her gem while shaking. "What on earth has happened to you?" Pearl asks dropping the cup on the floor and running over to her friend.

"Cherry Opal." Amethyst gasps as she caughs and drops to her knees.

Pearl's eyes went wide as flashbacks of the huge monster comes back to her. She looks out the window to see a armered, flaming winged, women on the beach with a staff that looks alot like hers but its red. Where's Garnet?

Pearl ran up the stairs and take Steven's sleeping form to hide him somewhere. She did not want him meeting Cherry Opal. She is close to corrupting herself as a monster more than a gem. Pearl looks around the temple and goes into Amethysts room and hides Steven in enough trash that he can barely be seen, but enough for her to see him.

"Garnet!" Amethysts screams from outside her door. Pearl hugs Steven one last time and dashes away and towards the fight thats heating up.

"Amethyst what are you screaming at?" Pearl asks running to her friend who only pointed to the big gem fighting Cherry Opal. She was getting hit so hard that her glasses were thrown across the ocean.

"That! Lets go!" Amethyst yells and runs down the hill towards the battle. The two gems summoned their weapons and engaged in combat.

Pearl swung her sword into Cherry Opal's side and felt her staff melting in her hands. She dropped her sword as it started smoking. Amethyst was making progress on destroying one of the arms with her whiplash attack and then doing the spin attack (like sonics) to make the arm turn to ash.

"Gah! You pesty Crystal clods are not expecting this! We will defeat you!" Cherry Opal shouted with Jasper's voicing a little. Cherry Opal spreads her fire wings and they started glowing a darker red. Garnet remembers this move. She runs and picks up Amethyst and Pearl and hides under a rock.

"Where are you! Come out where i can kill you!" Cherry Opal shouted and fired the powerful beam at the house and it collasps from the impact. "Nope not in there! Got to find you in the temple then."

"No!" Pearl screams but regrets doing so when Cherry Opal turns around to see them hiding behind a boulder.

"Pearl." Garnet puts her hands on her head as Amethyst glares at her.

"Steven's in the temple. If we can distract her long enough to find him, someone can keep an eye on him." Pearl hisses to them folding her arms and summoning her staff again.

"Okay Amethyst and i can fight and if needed fuse, while you and Steven find a place to hide." Garnet says in a serious tone and charges at Cherry Opal. Pearl nods to no one in particular and runs to a distroyed house.

"Pearl?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Steven! STEVEN!" Pearl shouted and felt her heart pounding out of her chest. She looks around with her staff for protection.

"Pearl?" A voice shouted from below. Well shouted weekly while a coughing fit began.

"Steven!" Pearl gasps as she pushes debris off of the little gem. His gemstone was getting cracked more every time he moves.

"Bring me to Rose's fountain. That might work." He weakly gasps out and his breathing began to slow down. His tears were damping Pearls shirt and she was keeping her tears from hitting his gem. It wasn't helping her from seeing him start to pale. He was just 11!

"Lion!" Screamed Pearl looking around the wreckage to find the pink lion. He appeared behind her and laid down to let Pearl on his back with Steven in her arms.

"Don't worry Steven. We're almost there." Whispers Pearl holding onto him and Lion as they reach the portal. She flinched as she saw the crack get more visible and more difficult to keep from crying onto it. She raises a shaking hand and lays it on top of the gemstone. He wouldn't be able to regenerate with the crack getting bigger.

"Pearl?"

Pearl looks up to see Stevens face inches from hers. He was sniffing and smiling a little.

"What if I'm not like mom? What if all this was fake? Why am I really here? Why am I not like mom?" He asks weakly keeping his eyes from closing.

Pearl looks away for a moment to think. Why was Steven asking about this now? What is happening to him? He was still a kid, without a mother that he knew would never come back. He knew that he was the blame for Rose's death. Why was he saying that now?

"Your really like your mother, Steven. Your powerful, strong, smart, and nice to anyone and everyone. Just like her. Your here because Rose believed that one day you'll save the world. You did that twice. She was right about everything she promised us. Your the best thing that ever happened from this mess. We loved you since the day you were born and that will never change. Why did you ask such a question like that?" Pearl explains as she felt like throwing up now that he knew. He already knows that his mother had to give up her physical form to give birth to him. He already knew that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl loved him. Why was he saying that about himself? Was he doubting his existence?

"Pearl, do you and the others blame me for moms death?" Steven asks. That sent a shiver down Pearls spine as she looks away.

"Don't ever ask that! We never blamed you for anything such as that. We loved you like we loved your mother. You love us as much as your mother loved you. Never think that way again! Your mother told us to give you a chance and at the first hour after your birth we never looked at you the same way again. Since that first hour of your life, we loved you ever since. Never let someone think your garbage, let them see the real you! That's what you are and that's why your so much like Rose!" Pearl says a little harshly and hugs Steven close as they get near the fountain.

"Rawwww!" Lion roared and lays down. Pearl slides off his back and runs to the fountain with Steven in her arms. The tears were still flowing good.

"I love you." Steven says and closes his eyes before his gem was cracked. He was in the last stage, death. He needs to be dampen quickly.

"No! Keep your eyes open!" Pearl orders and runs to the water and jumps in with Steven. It took only a second before the cracked Gemstone started healing itself.

Meanwhile with Garnet and Amethyst

She was running out of options. Fusion is the only way to destroy this monster. Garnet turns to Amethyst and the young gem nods.

"Sugilite! Are you kidding me!" Cherry Opal shouted and made an effort to slam her fists into her chest but the bigger gem stopped her.

"Nice try, but your not laying a finger on me!" Sugilite said and punched Cherry Opal hard enough for the fusion to spit. Topaz fell on her back and her gem reacted with a loud SPACK! She popped and Jasper was left alone, facing a very, VERY, angry Garnet and Amethyst.

"Jasper your going down!" Amethyst shouted and wrapped her whip around her waist to fry her. "You messed with the wrong gems!" She added and Garnet face palmed herself.

"Bang." Garnet said to herself as Jasper fell to the ground. She slowly got up but got hit in the head from a shield instead. She looks at the source and her jaw drops.

"Your dead! H-how d-d-d-did you?" She mutters before popping and the Jasper gemstone fell in her place. Garnet walks towards it and steps on it. She then bubbled the peices and away it went.

"We did it! We did it! We did-" Steven shouted and danced happily before the gems gave him a bone crushing hug. "It!" He bubbles out as they released him.

"Good timing, SteMan! You just single handlily made our town safer!" Amethyst says giving him a noogie.

"Good job Steven. I'm very impressed by your appearence." Garnet says with a smile as Steven looks at himself, he was not as big as he used too, but was skinny. Garnet knew he has muscle's now so he is now 139 pounds. He is still Steven though.

"Yes, i guess he lost some weight during the time he was sick. He also could have regenerated himself to be skinny like his father when he was young." Pearl said and smiled as she puts her hands on his shoulders. "But we should probably fix the house now."

"Nah lets do it tomorrow That way Steven can sleep tonight." Amethyst said looking at Garnet and Pearl.

"Thats...actually a good idea." Pearl said impressed.

"Well lets tell Greg to have Steven for the night while we rebuild the house." Garnet said and ruffles Steven's hair.

"Oh yeah! Rebuilding!" He said happily and laughs. A laugh that they won't ever forget.

The End :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You thought it was the end? Not true!

It was just like every other day. Steven goes on a mission. Teams up with Garnet for a special reason. Leaves to come back home and eat. Then finally sleeps. Yes sleep sounds very good right now. Except for the dreams that seem real?

Thats what Steven was having right now. A reality dream that makes you think that your awake but you aren't.

The kid was sweating and moving around in bed as his dream slowly became a nightmare.

 _In the dream!_

 _Steven ran as fast as he could away from the giant bird like creature above him. He was holding gems in his arms as he ran. He knew that they would make it. He wonders if he would ever see them again. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were too important to him now to lose in a fight. His mind raced fowards to the times he had with them before this happened._

 _"Steven don't grab too much stuff into that sack of yours! It'll break." Pearl had said before they warped back to the Sky Spire for a mission. This mission contains a gem shard that once belonged to Topaz. Its guarded by a giant bird like creature that looks like a lion, a hawk and a snake._

 _"You said that before and it never did. I'm sure it won't this time. Besides we have to look for a gemshard. Any ideas where it might be?" Steven says jumping off of the warp pad and joining Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl in the grassy fields._

 _Garnet did't respond at first and started walking to a old like tree. Its branches were every where and the bark was covered with very thick dried up moss to see through it. The big gem examind the trees hight and the stength of the tree branches that don't look that mossy. She then turns towards Steven and the other gems._

 _"Steven. You need to stay here. Me or Pearl will come get you when we are done." She says walking over to where the 11 year old boy was and picks him up. Garnet then gently sets him down on one of the stable tree branches over looking the entire grassy fields and Sky Spire Mountian. "Keep watch and yell if you need us. Alright! Lets go!" She finishes and walks into a forest while keeping an eye out for any trouble. Pearl and Amethyst silently jogs after her with their weapons out._

 _They never came back to get him. He never got an answer to his cries of help when a giant bird suddenly snatched him with its mighty and deadly talons. His shirt was ripping as the talons dug into his under shirt and finally his skin._

 _"Pearl! Amethyst! Garnet! Help me!" Steven shouted plucking the birds feathers to release him. It only dug its talons deeper into his skin and his screams of pain finally was released. "HELP ME!" He screams and wakes up._

 _Dream ends!_

Steven sat upright in his bed as he saw Pearl and the gems approach him with weapons out. He has sweat on his face and neck. His breathing was rapid, and he almost thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Steven are you alright? We heard screaming and came to check on you." Pearl asks putting her staff away as soon as there wasn't any sign of danger to Steven.

"Yeah dude. Your drenched in sweat." Amethyst pointed out while Steven shuddered undernieth his blankets.

"Your going to say its nothing. Please don't lie to us Steven. Tell us so we can help you." Garnet whispers kneeling next to Steven's bed and Pearl sat on the bed side as Amethyst sat on the floor.

"I-i-it's about Topaz. We were looking for her gem shards at the Sky Spire. You guys never came back. Then i was attacked by this giant bird." Steven finished and shuddered as he placed a hand near the place where the talons dug into his skin.

"You had a nightmare?" Garnet asks surprised filled her face. She looks away from him and looks down at the floor. "Tell us more."

Steven nods and sits up. He then breathed slowly out and then in.

"Y-you guys were gone. I tried fighting the bird b-b-but it scratched a deep cut in me. I don't remember how i escaped but i found you guys. But you were in your gems. T-the Topaz c-came behind and told me that you guys weren't coming back. She told me that you didn't love me and cared about be and that you also blame me for Rose's death. I-is this true? Am i just a phase to you guys?" Steven asks with tears streaing down his face. He felt his gaze lift to the gems shock faces.

"N-N-Not true Steven. You should know that we always loved you. Your mother brought us a good person into the world. She promised us that you will be a amazing experience. She told us to make you feel like she was there. You are not a phase in our lives Steven." Garnet says taking his chin to raise it so he was looking at her. She wiped tears away from her three eyes and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to anybody like her. She's gone, never gonna hurt you again. Never gonna hurt our family again."

Amethyst got up from the floor and went over to Steven who was wiping away tears of his own. "Yeah dude, your one of us. You should never let anyone make you feel like garbage." She whispers the last sentence so Pearl and Garnet wasn't able to hear. She was surprised to feel Pearls hand on her shoulder as she gave a conforting smile.

"We love you Steven." Pearl says and wipes a tear from his eyes that was threatening to fall.

Steven, who's eyes were glossy, turned to look at his fellow gems, wait no, his family, as he pushed back the covers off his bed and jumping fowards over to Garnet. She wraps her arms around him as Amethyst and Pearl did the same. They weren't just Crystal Gems anymore. They were a family.

 **More chapters that may be shorter than this one will be coming in the near future! Thank you for reading and giving support. This is not done yet! Sit tight!**


End file.
